Believe  In Me
by In this world live all worlds
Summary: He saved a life but who was there when he needed someone to save him?  Please please REVIEW! I'd love to know what you guys think, it's completely different from anything I've ever done!
1. One Moment of Loneliness

'**Believe in Me'**

_For someone I once knew._

_**He saved a life, but who was there when he needed someone to save him?**_

_**A/N This story was inspired by three things, first the song 'Wind Beneath My Wings' by Bette Midler, secondly people who lose everything but manage to pull themselves through and regain what they lost. They're the strongest people I know, they keep fighting. Lastly by some one I once knew. With that in mind I think it is safe to say that you should be prepared, you will probably find this story saddening. It is a Jason and Tommy fic. But it is not specific; people can read what they want to into it, so whether you see their friendship or something more please read and I hope you like it. X**_

_(All additional quotes, poems and thoughts/messages are mine unless specified otherwise)_

**Chapter 1 – One moment of loneliness**

_**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?**_

_**You're everything, everything I wish I could be.**_

_**Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings,**_

'_**Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_People die everyday. Some people die alone, other people die surrounded by strangers others by friends. Ultimately we all die alone; we take that last step on our own and whatever comes next we discover it alone._

_Someone once told me that there is a moment, a perfect moment in which we see everything that was, and then what is to come. Something less than a second but something that lasts an eternity. That is the moment before you die, whether you die slowly or in an instant, whether there is pain or peace. It is the moment that there is everything and the moment in which there is nothing. It is the moment you leave, the moment before you die._

It was an instant, that was all. A split second that involved a choice that would change his life. He hadn't been expecting anything when he had walked down that road, hadn't known the world would tilt and hadn't known it would never right itself, would never make him right. It was a busy road; he knew that, the cars sped down it like they were the only things in the world; like the world would stop for them. But it wouldn't.

It had been a little girl that had changed his life forever, a little girl and a man that had smelt of alcohol. When he thought about it there was very little justice in the world but perhaps just enough to ensure that the man had never drank again. But justice was fickle; the man never opened his eyes again.

They say that the sky can cry; the heavens burst open in a tumult of emotion. They say rain is the sorrow of the world, all the pain held in the sky empties on to the ground, its tears a half measure of feeling. The tears of the earth and they cried for us, for you and for him. That day the rain fell heavy, weighed down with sorrow as the sky shed its tears; it was the day the world cried, watched as a hero became a tragedy. That was the day the sky cried.

The road had been relatively quiet that day and the cars had stopped at the crossing, a red light flashing like a warning and the little girl had been crossing the road between the spluttering engines. She'd reminded him of a picture Kat had once shown him of her as a little girl; she had the same short pale hair and a pink dress with a pink back pack. A flower in a washed out world of water. He'd seen the car coming, thought it would stop but realized moments before that it wouldn't; the man behind the wheel seemed to realize in the last moment too and swerved to avoid the little girl with the smile. The car had spun around in an entire circle smashing two other cars on its way but he had known it would hit her anyway. The rain kept falling, kept crying.

It was reflexes that had him running towards her, reflexes that slowed the moments down, made time stop and made every detail vivid enough to last a life time of memory. He'd seen the tail end of the car swinging towards him as he had thrown her out of the way and had turned to see it face on and sometimes when he remembered the impact it was like he was an outsider; he saw himself being hit saw the way he was tossed into the air and saw himself fall. The funniest thing was the silence. Just as time had stopped so had sound, the silence had wrapped itself around him until there was nothing, and he couldn't even remember the pain. Until there was nothing but the sound of the rain.

_People die everyday. People are lost in an explosion of life, what is the beginning is just the end, but it doesn't always end there. Some people die to live again. He died that day, he became someone different, his world tilted and still waits to be put right again. Some people die alone, other people die surrounded by strangers others by friends. We all die alone. But some people die with a little girl dressed in pink holding their hand. That was the day the sky cried._

**A/N Seriously people; drama and sadness. Hope you guys…well 'like it' is the best I can come up with but you don't necessarily have to like it in order to read on; you just need to understand its value and its messages. I guess you can't exactly like something this sorrowful and serious but please read on and tell me what you think. xxx**


	2. A Call for Help

**Chapter 2 – A call for help**

Tommy's world tilted when he picked up the phone. Its shrill ring that cut through the darkness should have been a warning, but all it was, was a rude awakening that chased away sleep and mocked dreams. The phone call was a crashing of reality that destroyed everything, everything except friendship. That phone call was an ending and in some ways a beginning; in a tilted world how can you tell?

"Hello?" Tommy tried to shake the sleep from his head and focus on the voice coming from the other end.

"Are you Thomas Oliver?"

"The serious tone of voice penetrated his head and started a tingle up his spine. "Um yeah, can I help you?" He checked the alarm, it was one in the morning.

"I'm calling from Angel Grove, St Michael's hospital, I'm sorry to inform that your friend Jason Lee Scott has been involved in an accident."

It was an instant. An instant that made his heart stop and his chest clench, lack of air made him feel sick and the world was momentarily blank. The world crashed back in.

"What kind of accident? What happened?" The questions poured from his mouth and his mind raced as he pulled himself out of bed and started to hunt for his clothes.

"We believe it was a car accident, I'm afraid we can't really discuss the details over the phone-"

"What do you mean you can't discuss the details?" Tommy asked incredulously. "Well is he okay, I mean is he alive?"

"He's currently being operated on-"

"Shit," Tommy interrupted the voice again. "I'll be there in a few hours." He slammed down the phone, managing to resist the urge to scream and rage at the person on the other end. They had phoned him to tell him that his friend was in hospital but then tell him that they can't say anything else, what was the point? Even in his panic crazed mind he had known that shouting wouldn't get him there faster but driving like the devil was after you would.

The roads were empty and dark except for the occasional twinkling of lights telling him he wasn't quite alone, that the world was still there for him, still waiting. It was in the darkness that it crashed in on him like a rolling wave on the surf. Jason's parents were dead and he had no other close relatives, Tommy remembered all too well the day Jason had come over and told him he had placed him as next of kin. The seriousness of such an act had never really hit Tommy until now; it was power over life and death and though he and Jason had laughed it off the words had always been serious.

"_I don't have anyone else Tommy and I don't think I would want anyone else. We always say we're brothers and one day I might need you to be exactly that Tom, okay?"_

"_Come on Jase," Tommy's voice was laced with nervousness. "You'll be fine for ages yet, what's brought this on?"_

_Jason scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I'm going to be traveling a lot for a while bro and if something happens to me whilst I'm gone I'm going to need someone to do certain things for me and…and I want you to bring me back."_

_Tommy looked at the paper in his hand without really seeing it. "It'll be okay," Jason said, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I'll be around for a while yet and besides you'll probably never need this; I'll meet a hot girl and settle down in which case she'll be my next of kin. Her and our thirteen kids, and you and I will grow to be old and balding men!"_

_Tommy laughed, the conversation slipped back into its usual banter. "Well baldness might run in your family bro but I can tell you now I'm going to be the best looking grandpa you ever saw!" _

It was funny how a few words spoken years ago could have such a profound effect, could change the course of two lives. Tommy had almost forgotten the duty Jason had given him, they'd spoken on the phone just the other day and now his friend, his brother was fighting. They'd been fighting their whole lives but now it seemed that the fight, that struggle for life was worth a whole lot more.

Tommy knew he'd have to let the others know, they had to know and if Jason died…No, no he wouldn't think like that because losing his brother was like losing everything, was like losing the world. The road was long but he'd get there eventually and when he did he wasn't going anywhere for a long time; he had to stay, to just be there because that was what really mattered in the end, he could say he had been there.

It was strange that the world no matter how tilted and distorted it was could go on just as it always had. Yet his world had somehow stopped and it felt like everything between now and when he had last spoken to Jason was simply a kind of waiting; as though time stopped between their conversations. The world was waiting, waiting for him to rejoin it, to continue its usual thread and rejoin the millions of people who walked through life as they had always done until one day their world was shifted.

The lights still twinkled through the windows beckoning him back, calling to him. It was still out there, life was still out there and the world still turned and life continued. It was still waiting for him, he wasn't alone.

**A/N This chapter sets up some recurring themes which are meant to tie the whole story together so don't get confused at the continual repetition. xxx**


	3. Where Life & Death Meet

**Chapter 3 – Where Life and Death meet**

The hospital was a stark contrast from the deep darkness of the car and it seemed claustrophobic. The darkness had a way of making you feel like you existed out of your body, that you had somehow expanded beyond and out into the night. The white walls and bright lights trapped you back into your body but Tommy felt like it was someone else's body. Asking where the ER was, was like watching someone else panicking as the woman at reception hurried to tell a distraught young man. Running through the corridors and being terrified of getting lost, of wasting that extra bit of time, was only somewhere in the back of his head, as though thought was as whitewashed as the walls.

Tommy hated hospitals he hated the smell and the sounds; there was either a deathly silence or the loud cries of patients and doctors. Both were sounds of death but whilst those cries echoed there was a chance at life, a chance for these people to survive where they clung to life like children wailing for their parents. It was a place where life met death and they seemed in a permanent struggle for the upper hand it; was one of the only places in the world where you could actually see it, could see the ghostly figures watching at the bedsides waiting to see who had won. That's all it was, a waiting game between two eternal figures

He headed for the desk where several men and women dressed in white milled, talked in quiet voices, examined clipboards and then left with another taking their place. He pushed past them all, desperate like the woman behind the desk was his salvation.

"I'm looking for Jason, Jason Lee Scott. Where is he?"

"Jason Lee Scott." The woman repeated it and it seemed that she moved at half the speed of everyone else, taking forever to check for his name. Tommy couldn't wait.

"Christ please!" The oath exploded out of his mouth and then nothing could stop him. "I need to know where he is just-just look he has to be there!" People were turning to look at him, he was aware of their shock, their frowns and disapproval.

"Sir I'm afraid you'll have to calm down." The woman said. He felt his knees buckling.

"God please, please Jason." His brother's name was a sob, a litany, a prayer. "Jason Lee Scott."

"Are you next of kin?" The woman was frowning at him but he barely heard the words.

"Jason, Christ in heaven just tell me!" And then there was a hand on his shoulder and people's faces, they were worried and he realized he was kneeling on the floor; his legs finally given out.

"Did you say Jason Scott?" That was the voice he concentrated on, a voice that could save his sanity and a gentle face that appeared in the line of his vision. He clung to that like it was a life line for a drowning man.

"Yes," He heard himself say. "Yes where is he?"

"You must be Tommy." The young woman said. People were helping him up and there were other faces, other doctors helping him up with anxious looks on their faces; everything was blurred.

He was being led away down a corridor and when he turned to look back he saw them watching him, all dressed in white, they were like a horde of Angels, why were they there? To take a soul, or save one? Save him please.

The woman was speaking to him. "He came out of theatre a few hours ago he's in the ICU, that's the Intensive Care Unit; we don't know how long he'll be there for. Your friend is…very ill, we'll do everything we can, he's fighting."

Fighting? They were always fighting, you had to find something worth fighting for and then you kept hold of it with both hands because losing it meant losing everything, meant losing the world. It was only an instant but it lasted a life time.

The world was white and filled with the sounds of beeping but everything was still blurred, everything except a figure lying in a bed, everything in focus. It was Jason, Tommy could still tell it was him; even the cuts and bruises and angry red scrapes couldn't scour his identity. Couldn't destroy Jason, his brother.

"What happened to him?" He turned back to the young woman again. "Are you his doctor?"

"Yes, I'm one of his doctors. He was in a car accident." Tommy pulled up the nearest chair and sat next to the still figure.

"Can I touch him?" He wanted to cry, he wanted to weep and he wanted to hold his hand.

"Yes." The woman gave him a gentle smile. "Yes that's fine."

"He doesn't own a car." Tommy said vaguely, not taking his eyes from his friend.

"No," The woman hesitated momentarily. "He was hit by a car because he was…he saved a little girl and took the hit himself. Your friend is a hero."

"Yes," Tommy murmured and smiled at his still friend. "Yes he is." People would never know, would never thank him for it and would never see that he had saved so many lives, had saved the world in a blaze of colour. Had been a hero all his life.

"I'll give you some time with him and then I'll get Dr Matheson to talk to you." She left him alone with Jason but Tommy barely noticed, the world had stopped the moment he had gotten the phone call, he was the only one moving and the outside world was just a dream; something to remember and something to forget.

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**_

_**You're everything I would like to be.**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings.**_


	4. Leave Me Not

**Chapter 4 – Leave Me Not**

_In my mind there is a window. Somewhere where the sun always shines, somewhere where the waves break and swell. We have to look through that window to know, to know that the sun still shines and to know everything is well. A window to a place without dreams and without cares because the window is nothing; nothing because I've never looked through the window. Never seen my cares disappear, never seen the sun shine or the waves sway. I've never seen the place where reality is my dream. I've never seen the place they call death, to know it won't disappear or rip down the seams. I've never known that place, never looked through that window and never seen that sun._

Tommy had never come across something he couldn't fight, couldn't see it and grasp it and know it was there. He couldn't fight something he didn't understand and it was fight only Jason could take part in but Tommy wouldn't leave. There were too many things to listen to and too many things to understand. They had told him what was wrong and told him what they were doing to make it better but he couldn't understand, couldn't take it all in.

"Why did it take so long for you to contact me?" He asked the doctors, the horde of anxious Angels, Jason's entourage.

"Apparently Jason dropped his bag when he was running," It was the nurse, a pretty woman; Alison he thought her name was. "The police picked it up when they were getting witness statements." Nearly six hours later, Tommy thought, six hours of life and death he had been oblivious to, what if Jason had died and he had never even known it?

"Will he wake up?" Tommy didn't pull his eyes away from the bed. The nurse raised her head to look at the doctors stood behind his chair. They had spoken about this before but apparently Tommy was in such a state he wasn't taking anything in. Dr Matheson gave the nurse a sad smile and nodded for her to continue, to tell him again.

"We don't know Tommy," They had discovered calling him Mr. Oliver had no effect, nothing but his name penetrated his hazy mind. "He was hit by a spinning car; the coma could last only a few weeks or maybe…maybe longer." She hesitated. "Do you have someone we could call? It might be good to have someone with you, to help."

Tommy shook his head as though clearing it. "Yes, I um…yes I have some friends I need to call but they won't, they won't be able to get here for another few days." He looked back at Jason, she had said help; he wasn't doing enough, wasn't helping. He wasn't making sense, he knew that, but how could you make sense when you felt as though your heart had stopped and everyone around you was still moving, the world was still moving. He had to pull himself together, for Jason. He stood and turned to look at Dr Matheson.

"Tell me again," He said. "Tell me again what needs to be done. I have to, I have to understand everything, I need to help in every way possible." Dr Matheson nodded; they all nodded seeing a new Tommy stood before their eyes, a man who was picking himself up, doing what was needed.

The room they ended up in was grey and dull, a room and a world away from the rest of the hospital. How many people had lost everything in this room? Every hope gone in an instant, and every nightmare a reality. Tommy wanted the truth; he wanted that reasoning that told him what he would hear would be a hope and a nightmare all at once, all of it a possibility and everything fearful.

A coma they said, a coma that could last a matter of days or maybe even a lifetime; Tommy would have to decide how long that lifetime was, would have to know when to cut it short and end the journey. He would have to be prepared for the worst they told him, prepare for death or a life on a bed, the only sign of existence would be a beeping machine to measure life, to measure its time. If he woke there was a possibility he wouldn't remember or wouldn't be his old self; he had died and they had struggled to bring him back. There was a chance that if he woke his life would be altered, a possibility that he could be paralyzed, his legs and spine had been hit hard and it was amazing they hadn't shattered. They had placed a couple of metal pins near the base of his spine where one of the bones had broken, legs and ribs had been broken too and not one part of his body had escaped the punishment for his good deed.

What life would his friend, his brother lead? A half life, clinging to existence in the hope of something better, or a life where he could look back and say he was lucky? Would he have a life at all, would he leave his friends; leave them behind, leave him behind?

Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again

It was the rush of people that brought him back to the dull grey world he stood in, reminded him that though he had stopped everyone else was still moving. Sounds had long since escaped him; it was like listening to people who were stood far away, lost in ghostly echoes like the air had been sucked from the room.

Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet

It was Jason, he had guessed long before the nurse had tried to stop him, had tried to explain but you couldn't keep people shut out, they couldn't shut him out. He was vaguely aware of the buzz of charging electricity, of yelling at Jason to fight. Fight, damn you, you've fought all your life you can't just give up now. It was more, more than they had thought and once where he was willing now he couldn't give up and nor should Jason, it was worth more than they had ever imagined. That one long beep that told him life was over, Death struggled and wrestled with what was left and Life was giving up, giving up on Jason and giving up on Tommy.

Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget

Looking back it was hard to remember the relief and remember the resuming sounds of life. It was all a dream, a dream of a white prison and a sky of grey, an entire world where life and death met, where they struggled.

He gripped Jason's hand in his. "I'm not leaving bro, and neither are you. Old and balding remember?" Ghostly figures and horde of Angels, a bed like a nativity scene, a white barn and salvation, whispers.

Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light

"Don't worry Jase, I'm still here, I won't let him take you away." If he stayed those figures would be kept at bay, they could struggle but Tommy wouldn't let death win this time. Two still figures in a white space, whilst the world kept spinning, waiting for them to rejoin and pick up their threads. Reminding them that they weren't quite alone.

_Don't leave me brother. Don't leave me behind. Don't leave me to stand and watch you go; don't leave me because I'll be alone. Don't ask me to let you and don't tell me it's time, give me something, anything; just a sign. Late is the hour but it's early for you yet, don't leave me to tell them that you've already left. Don't give up the sky and the sun, please I beg you don't tell me it's over, tell me it's done. Keep all of our memories and keep all our stars, tell me you're staying and that these times are ours. Don't leave me brother to weep. Don't leave me brother with only your smile to keep._

**A/N I love those last two lines of that poem, which by the way made my muse cry. This is an emotional story; don't read on unless you have a strong constitution! Xxx**


	5. Call My Name

**Chapter 5 – Call my name**

People die everyday. Jason had seen enough of the world to know that death was just one part of it, one last breath to be taken and one last good bye, to go out in a blaze of glory. People died everyday but other people woke, other people took more than a final breath and didn't have to say goodbye. Some people lived.

Someone was holding his hand, he remembered the little girl. Was he still lying on that road, had so little time passed? The world was just sensation, no sound and no light, but there was a hand resting in his, there was always a hand to hold…

"When I came here," Tommy said to Dr Renwick as she checked one of Jason's numerous tubes. "You asked if I was Tommy. How did you know my name?"

The petite doctor turned and smiled at him. "Jason said it. He wasn't…he was slipping in and out of consciousness when he arrived. His heart had already stopped twice, once right after the accident and again in the ambulance but somehow, somehow when they brought him in he was fighting already. He couldn't open his eyes or move much, his voice was barely a murmur but I heard him say your name, he said it more than once."

"He was calling for me?" Tommy's eyes welled with tears that he tried to fight.

"It was the strangest sensation," She said with a shake of her head. "He said your name again and again like he was waiting for you. I was in theatre with him and it was all quiet until I heard you, saying his name over and over again." She gave a small smile. "A strange sensation like déjà vu, like…" She shrugged and shook her head again.

"I need to phone his friends." Tommy said suddenly.

"You haven't phoned them yet?" She asked trying to hide her surprise. He shook his head slowly. "What about your friends?" She asked, he needed someone just as much as Jason did.

"Our friends." Tommy replied, but she had noted the first time he had said it. "They will probably be upset that I didn't call sooner." She wanted to say that she would understand that but having seen him sit there for the last three days she felt something, understood his actions too. Understood the reluctance to share the pain, share the burden and let the rest of the world come crashing in.

He called Billy first, the original boy in blue; someone he could depend on, who wouldn't pass judgment and ask all the questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

"Billy?" he choked the sound out as he heard Billy's voice.

"Tommy? Tommy is that you?" Billy's pleasure if a little marred by concern was too much for Tommy to bear, but he refused to cry and refused to give in.

"It's Jason, I can't…I need…" He struggled to breath, struggled against tears.

"It's okay Tommy, its okay. Just tell me what happened and where you are."

"St Michaels in Angel Grove," Tommy choked out the words. "He was…it was a c-car he won't wake up Billy, God I can't-"

"Okay," Billy soothed. "I'm coming Tommy."

"The others." Tommy managed to say. "Trini." It was a name, a person he latched onto, she needed to be there; she could help.

"It's alright Tommy I'll tell them. I'll try to get hold of Trini, she's in Africa. It'll be okay Tommy, I'm coming."

It was waiting now; Tommy could feel the world waiting to be let back in. Billy would arrive and the world would crash in with sounds and colours and overwhelm everything, the world would spin uncontrollably. Tommy would have to keep up, would lose that quiet world that existed in this room between him and Jason, would lose the world that was built for comfort and for peace. The real world and its harsh spin would return, would make him pick a thread and watch him sink back into life, would watch him carry on even if his tilted world was never put right

He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from Jason's face. The bruises had darkened as had the cuts, the scrapes if possible, had grown angrier and redder, but it was still Jason. It was still the same face that had smiled at him, that had laughed and frowned and looked surprised when Tommy had pushed him into the lake, the same face that had grinned when Tommy had been pushed in too. It was strange to see it without expression, without its smile, odd to see that strong body so still and cold; where was the life in that? Where was the person?

"Don't leave Jase," he murmured. "Don't leave, wait for us, they're coming." He had to hear, had to understand that he couldn't leave them all behind that they would wait for him.

"Do you remember the time we all went camping? We had some laughs, like when Rocky thought he'd be really clever and climb that tree when we got lost and we had to send Aisha up after him because he got stuck! And when Kim and Trini's tent collapsed on top of them in the middle of the night, Kim screamed so loud we thought they were being attacked!" Remember, always remember, always hold on. "Please Jase, you have to remember, hold on bro, hold on." They had to remember, had to keep hold of the good times because if Jason could hear he would know he wasn't alone, would never be alone.


	6. I Called You Came

**Chapter 6 – I called. You came.**

_**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**_

_**But I've got it all here in my heart.**_

_**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**_

_**I would be nothing without you.**_

People are nothing without their friends, nothing without their love and support. They are what keeps you going, keeps you treading that path and keeps you safe. Without friends the world becomes a meaningless and busy place, no purpose and no direction. Our friends are our influences and our friends are with us no matter what happens, friendship is a bond, an understanding, and above all friendship is a love.

Love kept Tommy going, love and belief; the belief that Jason would open his eyes and would remember who he was, would recognize the man stood by his bed. He had to remember the time he and Tommy won a karate tournament, the times they had fought side by side, he would have to remember inviting Tommy into the team and would have to remember the first time they had a drink together. What is life but a collection of memories, a string of experiences whether they are good or bad? What is the future without a past, what is a life without its journey?

Tommy was worried about what the others would think when they finally got here; three days was a long time in which to leave them ignorant, especially when several of them had known Jason longer than him. He had to hope that they would understand, but how could they? They had come here and felt like they were in a different world and prayed the real world would never come crashing back in, praying that he wouldn't have to deal with everything, but he supposed you couldn't put life off forever.

The nurse smiled at Tommy as she took the readings from Jason's monitor. "You okay Tommy?"

"Yeah," He gave her a quick smile in return. "I'm just waiting for my friends to come, I um, I called them yesterday." She felt sorry for the nervous looking man sat in the chair. He kept twisting around to look at the door as though expecting them to come through at any moment, but something about the way he was acting suggested that he would rather they didn't. She could understand that.

It was the afternoon when Billy arrived, he pushed through the doors with a harassed look on his face and all but ran towards Tommy. Upon reaching the nervous man he threw his arms around him.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked his voice muffled in his shoulder. Tommy was surprised; Billy's voice wasn't harsh and accusing merely remonstrating as though Tommy had been a little silly.

"I'm sorry." Tommy replied sadly. "I just, I just…"

"It's alright," Billy said pulling away to look at his friend. "I understand Tommy; it must have been the shock." He sat in the seat Tommy had previously vacated and took Jason's limp hand in his own. "I spoke to the doctors, they explained everything…" Tommy let Billy's voice wash over him. He wasn't hated by his friend, he didn't know why he was so surprised that Billy understood, he always did and you never had to say anything; that was probably why he had called him.

"I'm so glad you're here Billy." He said quite suddenly. The burden was shared.

Billy looked up with a tired smile. "I'm glad you called me." Billy said.

He watched Tommy slump in the other seat, he looked exhausted with large dark eyes filled with sorrow; he looked like someone had given him two black eyes. There had been a moment of hurt when Tommy had phoned; why hadn't he phoned earlier, and what if Jason had died? Billy had guessed though, had understood what Tommy had done and if that was weird than so be it. Tommy had been in shock, had probably walked through the last few days like a sleep walker, people put off the inevitable and the mind acted like a buffer; protecting them from the hurt. Subconsciously people did everything they could to maintain the buffer, to keep back the pain and Tommy was no different, no less human despite everything they had been through. Tommy may not have been hurt in the same way as Jason but now he needed looking after.

"Kat and Kim are on their way." Billy said to Tommy, who opened his eyes.

"And the others?" He asked, Billy heard the worry in his voice.

"Trini can't leave just yet, but Zack, Aisha and Tanya will be here any minute now. Adam and Rocky…" He shrugged. "It could be the day after tomorrow or it could be the end of the week, Rocky was a bit vague on the phone, but they'll get here as quickly as possible."

The original team members, all of them in the same place for the same purpose. What would their reactions be; would they be as understanding as Billy? The answer came in through the door at that exact moment; two young women looking upset and worried.

"Oh Tommy!" Kat threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in tight, but Kim ran to the bedside and gave a choked sob at the sight of Jason. She rounded on Tommy instantly.

"How could you?" She asked angrily, ignoring Tommy's bewildered face. The entrance of Zack, Aisha and Tanya went unnoticed and they all stared in surprise at what was happening.

"Kim…" Kat took a step towards the petite woman who was gripping Tommy's shirt in her fists.

Tommy lifted a hand to stop her. "No." He said, Kat stopped and bit her lip in worry.

"He could have died!" Sobbed Kim. "You didn't even tell us, how could you? Why weren't we here? You're so selfish Tommy; you're a monster he might have died." Billy placed a hand on Kat's shoulder as her eyes filled with tears.

"Kim please…" Aisha's voice broke in, her eyes on Tommy's face. The others followed her gaze and Tanya's eyes shone with tears. Tommy's face was haggard but he was expressionless, only his eyes showed any emotion and the depth of pain there was horrible to look at.

Kim was sobbing between her words and her knees were buckling, Tommy staggered; the pain spreading across his face and his gaze fixed on Jason's still form. Kat darted forward and enfolded Kim in her arms but no one else moved, their eyes on Tommy's tense shape. Tommy turned and was confronted by the three who had just arrived; Aisha was crying and Tanya was fighting back the tears, she opened her mouth to say something but Zack spoke first.

"Bro…" It was the last straw and Tommy simply walked past them, his eyes now fixed on the door behind them and somewhere else, somewhere beyond.

You can leave an entire world behind when you walk through a door. The scene is gone and you can ask yourself whether it was really there, was it just your imagination? Can you walk out on the pain and the hurt, can you leave trouble behind? The peace is gone and shattered, that waiting world is moments away, biding its time; when you let them in the world comes crashing back. Where is your suspended time, your quiet, your world of white? No horde of Angels can take the pain, no bed is a white barn and there is no shining star to lead you back there, but there are whispers. They unfurl through the air, whispers; the salvation is back where you came from but there is no salvation without sacrifice. Your world is spinning again, it's only a matter of time; a crack in your wall and a world that floods in. A crack of light through doors and then, open air…

**A/N I'm not using Kim as a bitchy character it's just that the type of people the Power Rangers are means that they would be forgiving; I'm trying to stay true to their characters. However I want this story to be serious and realistic like its subject matter therefore I need a more genuine reaction. There isn't a particular reason I chose her I promise, so please no one get upset and say it's not like her okay? xxx **


	7. Trust

**Chapter 7 – Trust**

_I do not know what it is about you that closes_

_And opens; only something in me understands _

_The voice in your eyes is deeper than all the roses_

_Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands._

_**e.e Cummings**_

He'd been avoiding them since the confrontation with Kim, his visits to Jason had become less frequent but he didn't leave the hospital. The nurse would tell him when the others left or were busy, he could tell she didn't like doing it but it seemed that everyone that worked there knew what had happened. She had mentioned making up with them but he knew it wasn't that simple; they hadn't fallen out but Kim had expressed what all of them were no doubt feeling and Tommy couldn't bear to be around them because he felt so ashamed.

He looked through the doorway into the ICU, making sure they weren't there but the room was devoid of movement. The night was usually the best time for Tommy; the others went and stayed at their hotel but sleep was something Tommy couldn't seem to do. The ICU at night was relatively dark so that conscious patients could sleep but each bed had an individual light in case of emergencies and so the nurses and doctors could check up on them.

He slipped into the chair by Jason's bed and took up his usual position; holding his brother's hand and watching that bruised and scraped face for a sign of life. Every night and very day was a prayer, a prayer that he woke up, opened his eyes and looked at him. It was the reassurance that he was there, still alive and still Jason.

_Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond any experience; your eyes have their silence. In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, or which I cannot touch because they are too near. _

Tommy lay his head on the side of the bed, Jason was still here and it had been four weeks; weeks of silence and stillness. Four weeks of a world that had no end and no beginning; a world that stopped spinning and filled the world with whiteness. Tommy had never thought of life without Jason a life without his brother and his best friend, it was hard to do so now but what if that was the way it would be? He had never contemplated the emptiness that Jason could leave behind, what would his life have been like without his friend? The power rangers might have found a different leader but would they have been as good, and would they have accepted him as easily as Jason did? He had never forgotten that act of trust, the trust Jason had placed in him to be a part of their team and to be their friend. Trust went a long way, trust was what made you have faith and gave you friends, trust kept you beside a bed without hope; trust kept you believing.

The hand in his shifted. Tommy jerked his head up and watched in amazement as Jason's eyelids flickered and then slowly opened. There was confusion in them as though hazed from sleep and unsure of his surroundings; everything hurt.

Tommy was on the edge of his seat and gripping Jason's hand with both of his own. Jason's dark eyes focused on Tommy and he was sure that he saw relief in them; Jason gave his hand a squeeze.

"Oh thank God!" Tommy felt the tears rise, hot in the back of his throat. He watched as Jason's other hand came up uncertainly and touched the tube that traveled down his throat. "I'll get them to take it out." Tommy stood quickly but Jason's hand gripped his. "It's okay bro, I won't leave you long; I'll get them to take it out so you can talk. Trust me, okay?" The hand relaxed but Tommy could still see the worry.

He ran to the door as fast as he could, sticking his head round and calling to the woman by the nurses station, he thought her name was Susan.

"He's awake!" He said excitedly. "He wants the tube out, can you take it out?"

"He's awake?" She asked in surprise. At his nod she picked up the phone and sent out a call for a Dr. Morris who was another one of Jason's doctors. She sent another nurse, Cameron, with Tommy to check on Jason.

Upon reaching the bed Tommy took Jason's hand again and smiled reassuringly at his brother. He was still awake, still there and Tommy was relieved beyond words. Cameron checked Jason's vitals and smiled at Tommy's worried face.

"He's doing just fine." He said with a smile. "He's nice and stable." Dr. Morris swept in at that moment and with a broad smile approached the bed.

"Well Mr. Scott you pick a good time to wake up, a doctor has to tell his patients to rest not cause a fiasco in the middle of the night!" Tommy thought Jason tried to smile at that but winced as the tube shifted. Dr. Morris frowned and consulted the chart that Cameron gave to him. "Well you're stable so I suppose you'll be wanting that tube out." He turned back to Cameron. "It's a little earlier than I would like but from what I hear of Mr. Scott not taking it out would make him a little upset." He grinned again at Jason and Tommy, the latter had to repress his smile at the reproachful look Jason gave him; no doubt wondering what had been said about him. "Give him a dose of morphine," Dr. Morris continued. "And give him oxygen, since the tube's coming out. His heart rate's a little quicker than I would like but it's probably just the excitement." He turned and gave Tommy a warning frown. "Now don't you over excite him, no doubt he'll fall asleep soon which is good because I think it's high time you got some rest too."

Tommy gave an embarrassed smile to Cameron who had nodded in agreement with Dr. Morris, and watched as the doctor told Jason to cough on three and pulled out the tube. "Obs. every fifteen minutes," He continued to the nurse. "Keep me posted, I'll have my pager on and Dr. Matheson comes on at six, page him for a check up.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy watched Jason anxiously.

"Fine." Jason croaked. "I feel like I've been hit by a car." Tommy grimaced at that; Jason picked the wrong time for humour, but smiled again at Jason's grin.

"We were worried about you man."

"We?" Jason looked surprised. "You didn't go and make everyone panic by calling them did you?" He teased.

"Something like that." He replied; that was something to bypass for now. It seemed however, that even in his weakened state Jason was still perceptive.

"Did something happen?" He rasped anxiously.

"No," Tommy replied cheerfully, pretending to be surprised at such a suggestion. "No of course not, we were all worried that's all."

Jason smiled tiredly. "You guys always were good at worrying." Tommy just smiled back, content to just sit and stare at a man who had seemed lost. Jason yawned, his eyes flickering closed.

"I should go, you need some sleep." Tommy said.

"No," Jason grabbed his hand again, his eyes barely opening. "No, stay bro. It's good to have you here."

Tommy brushed Jason's hair from his face. "It's good to have you here too."

"Is she okay?" Jason suddenly asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"Who?" Tommy replied but there was no answer; Jason was asleep.

The silence was back but it was a silence filled with possibility; Jason would wake and talk again. The relief washed through Tommy; four weeks worth of sorrow, guilt and worry washed away by his tears. They fell hot and fast sliding down his cheeks like a flood, he was only aware of another presence when small arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him close. It was a bittersweet release, his body felt lighter as the pain was swept from his body; he hadn't realized how heavy it had all become. He hadn't thought he was able to lose it all, to lose himself and let go of everything; he'd been afraid before, afraid of losing himself to it and being overwhelmed. He had to be strong, for Jason for the others and for himself, he couldn't let go because then there would be nothing left to cling to.

Kim held him tight knowing that this was the first time Tommy had let himself feel. She held him like a child and told him how sorry she was; she hadn't meant it, she understood and she was always there for him. He was never alone.

_Trust gives you friendship, gives you hope when before there wasn't any. Trust gives you faith in things, in people and keeps you waiting by a bedside in a white world of silence. There has to be something more to the world, more to this life than what we can see; there is something out there that keeps you going. A world is only a world, a place to keep you safe and keep you from feeling too much. A barn is only a barn and salvation is only needed when all else is lost. A whisper; is merely a softly spoken word. A star is only a star but a star can lead you; a star is a path, a prayer; a star is something to trust. Trust keeps you believing._


	8. Where Worlds Collide

**Chapter 8 – Where worlds collide**

"He woke up?" Kat asked in confusion.

Billy nodded in confirmation and the male nurse smiled at them all before leaving for his own bed. The rest of them traipsed into the ICU expectantly and tried not to be disappointed when they saw Jason was fast asleep.

One of the nurses was checking the monitors and smiled as they approached. "We replaced the breathing tube with an oxygen mask last night; we took the tube out when he woke but his oxygen levels dropped sometime in the early morning so Dr. Matheson thought it was best to help him with his breathing." They all noted that there seemed to be fewer wires and monitors around him too. Despite the injuries on his face and bare arms he looked much more like his old self. "Don't be too worried if he doesn't wake up just yet, he's exhausted and he has regular doses of morphine; it's probably best not to wake him."

"Can we stay?" Tanya asked.

The nurse smiled. "Of course you can, I'll get some extra chairs for you."

They all sat quietly around him, trying hard not to wake him they conversed quietly; their conversations seemed more ordinary now his life didn't hang in the balance. They didn't talk about who needed to know about the accident and there were no more unspoken words on what to do if he died, nor was there the reminiscing they had done, desperate to remember the good times and make Jason seem more alive. Now they spoke of everyday things, of how badly Kim had reacted and how she was still asleep, or simply sat and waited for him to wake.

Jason could see the car swinging towards him but now the world wasn't slow and silent, it was full of noise. He could hear the screech of tires and a little girl screaming, people were yelling and there was the smell of oil and smoke. He gagged, he couldn't breathe, something was covering his face and the car was coming closer but he couldn't move; couldn't get out of the way…

"No!" Jason's yell brought the others out of their quiet reverie. Their friend was thrashing around on the bed, tearing the mask from his face and yanking at the wires attached to his body.

"Jason it's okay!" Billy struggled to calm him down. "It's okay; it's your friends Jason!"

"Someone help him!" Kat cried in distress and suddenly they were being herded out by nurses and doctors.

'Tommy, Tommy!" Jason's yells could be heard even through the doors and all of a sudden there was an answering yell down the corridor. They turned to see Kim and Tommy running down the hall towards them, Tommy carried on running and burst through the doors of the ICU yelling Jason's name.

"You can't be here sir." Said one nurse he didn't recognize, trying to herd him outside but she was quickly brushed aside by the young doctor Tommy had first met; Dr. Renwick.

"Don't be stupid, he's calling for him. Nothing will calm him down and we can't sedate him." She all but dragged the willing Tommy to Jason's bed and he was horrified to see his friend struggling against nurses and doctors alike who were trying to calm him down.

"I'm here Jase, I'm here bro. It's okay, I'm here calm down."

"Tommy?" Jason sounded upset and bewildered; he reached for Tommy's outstretched hand and pulled him in closer.

"I'm here bro, I'm here for you."

"I didn't know where I was." He sobbed. "Jesus, I need, I need…"

"Okay," Tommy soothed his friend; he sat on the bed so Jason could be as close as possible without having to move. "You're okay."

"He was crying." Kim said with a shake of her head. "The nurse said it was the first time he had cried since he got here. He's been keeping it all in and I…I hadn't realized. He did it all alone because he was afraid. Do you think I did it out of jealousy?" She asked them anxiously, in need of reassurance.

"No." Aisha sat next to her. "You did it out of fear Kim, there's nothing wrong with that. We all care and the things we do are out of love."

"Aisha's right." Kat joined in. "Any of us might have done the same; it just shows how deeply you care."

"But his face…" Kim trailed off with a choked sob and Zack wrapped his arms around her.

"Tommy knows you didn't mean it Kim," he soothed her. "You were there for him just when he needed someone, its okay."

"Did you hear him?" Tanya asked suddenly with a small shiver. "I've never heard Jason sound so afraid…and the way he called for Tommy…" Kat gripped her hand and gave her a comforting smile.

"He always did turn to Tommy for reassurance; it just goes to show that he's getting better." She joked gently, attempting to make Tanya smile.

"Sure," Zack with a shaky grin; none of them had ever seen Jason in that state. "Besides if you can bellow that loudly there can't be that much wrong with you!" Kim gave a tearful giggle and the others smiled.

"I'm sorry," Jason said again. He scrubbed the last traces of his tears away with his arm. His heart still felt as though it were pounding in fear and the nurse reattaching him to a monitor frowned at his heart rate. He still clung to Tommy his head reeling, watching as he was rewired like a machine, his mind racing in panic.

Something was wrong.

He waited until the doctors had finished and backed off to give him some space with Tommy. Large brown eyes studied his face and strong arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort him with their presence.

"It's okay." Tommy murmured, relieved that Jason was finally calm; he never wanted to see his brother like that again.

"No." Troubled dark eyes looked up into his. "No it's not." Worried tears filled them. "Why can't I feel my legs?"


	9. Cause Me Pain

**Chapter 9 – Cause me Pain**

**Jason's pov.**

_Now does our world descend the path to nothingness Cruel now cancels kind; friends turn to enemies. Therefore lament, my dream and don a doer's doom. Create is now contrive, imagined merely know. Freedom; what makes a slave. Therefore my life, lie down and more by most endure All that you never were. _

_Hide poor dishonored mind Who thought you so wise and much could understand Concerning no and yes. If they've become the same It's time you unbecame. Where climbing was and bright is darkness and to fall, Now wrong's the only right since brave are cowards all Therefore despair my heart and die into the dirt_

_But from this endless end of briefer each our bliss Where seeing eyes go blind Where lips forget to kiss Where everything's nothing Arise my soul and sing. __**e.e Cummings**_

You probably won't walk again. It was funny how those words were so few and yet seemed to encompass an entire life; walking was important, you just didn't realize just how important until you couldn't do it. It was funny that just a few simple words could make the world fall apart, could leave you stranded.

"We call it paraplegia." The doctor continued. He was a specialist, so why couldn't he fix him? "It can be caused by a number of things, in your case its acute trauma." Stop saying that like I'm a case, a part of this. "I'm very sorry."

You're sorry? Wow, I feel much better now I know that you don't wish this on people, after all without me you wouldn't have a job. Okay now I'm becoming hysterical, well inside, the way Tommy's gripping my hand you'd think I was going to run away…oh yeah I can't do that anymore.

Is that it, you won't explain anymore? "Explain exactly what's wrong with me." I hear myself say, I always was a glutton for punishment.

The doctor glanced at Tommy, don't look at him; look at me he's not the one who's broken. "You have bilateral paraplegia, which means the paralysis is on both sides. The damage is on the lower level of the spine, we call it the lumbar; it's the bit between the diaphragm and pelvis." He's stopped. Don't, I was hoping for something more, something more painful at least. This clinical stuff, is it meant to detach you from it? As if seeing my thoughts he continues.

"The damage can often be severe in this area because between each vertebra there's a small nerve root, these join a larger nerve; the sciatic nerve which goes down into your legs and feet. Damage to those nerves is very easily done." He pauses. Is it easier to ruin someone's life if you get stop between sentences?

"When the car hit you Jason," Ah, the personal approach. "One of your vertebrae was cracked and another one broke, we inserted a couple of metal pins into the lower level of your spine to fix them but when they broke they crushed the nerve roots between them effectively cutting them off from the rest of the nerve, severing them."

They're all staring at me like I'm supposed to just turn around and say 'Well that's okay then!' I'm sorry guys but that's not how this works; I can't say anything.

Am I the only one who sees the irony here? I used to save the world on a regular basis, I used to be a hero; I was a hero right up until the point that car hit me. Alcohol, little girls and cars; such a deadly mix, they should make it into a cocktail or a type of shot. So I can't think coherently or perhaps I'm thinking so coherently I'm taking this way too well…

"Jason?" Oh yes, I forgot that Tommy can see straight through me; can see me faking it and can see the strange thoughts buzzing around my head; he knows I'm panicking.

"I'm fine." I hear my self say as though from a great distance. Well that was a dumbass thing to say; you can't walk so it can't be fine, honestly they said the accident didn't affect your head. Even dying three times didn't affect me; my life is full of irony.

I know I'm being too calm, the thoughts I'm having are bitter and even humorous but I'm not crying and I'm not flipping out. Inside my head I'm fine but I can tell from the way they're looking at me that there's something wrong. Is this how it's going to be from now on, is everyone going to stare at me like I'm weird? Does this make me abnormal and pitiable? Where's the justice in that? I saved a girl whose life had barely begun and now I lose mine for that good act, I lose out like I gave the rest of my life to her; was that God's way of balancing the books and making it fair? I can live but I have to lose something in order for her to continue like compensation except no one told me God expected compensation, the girl hadn't been wearing a warning sign. Now I understand why evil people take such pleasure in what they do, and why wouldn't they because apparently when you do something good you get punished; Zedd and Rita had one up on me the whole time.

"Jason?" I look up at him, the numbness seeping through my veins. "It'll be okay." Will it, how do you know? You're not sitting here listening to some guy telling you that he can't fix you, that he's leaving you crippled in more ways than one.

"No it won't." See you can't think of anything to say, I wish you could fix me brother.

"It'll get better, I'll be here for you." Yeah? You shouldn't have to be though, that's the problem.

I want to feel, right now I'm tired and I'm numb. I'm numb in so many different ways, I want to feel my legs and to feel what it is to walk again because I don't remember how it felt before; hadn't taken any notice. I want to feel, I don't want to be calm and cold I want to scream and shout at them; I want to feel again and if I have to make it worse before I can feel anything than so be it.

"What will happen to me? How am I supposed to live my life … will there be any side effects?" I want to feel, anything even if it's pain. I always was a glutton for punishment. Cause me pain so I know I'm still here, so I'll know that I'm still alive.

_Pain is the feeling people have when they know that they are alive. No emotion is quite like it, no feeling so acute. Pain is what makes us fall but can stop us falling, can bring us back and pick us up. If pain is in the mind then why can you feel it around your heart? Pain brings us together and can tear us apart; we understand it but at times it baffles us. Pain is a prolonging of time; it lasts only moments but feels like an eternity, it can destroy us but sometimes it is the making of us. Pain is the assurance that you are still alive if you feel pain you're still there, still a part of this world you're not quite gone. Pain has to end, in the same way everything ends pain is limited; whether we get through it or succumb, whether we forget for a while or whether we die. Pain ends eventually, and what is it replaced with? No one can really answer that question; none of us have gone beyond that moment, gone that far._


	10. Lie To Me

**Chapter 10 – Lie to Me**

'_**Granted we want the truth but why not rather untruth, or uncertainty even ignorance? What really is it in us that wants the truth?**_**' - Nietzsche**

_Tell me the sweetest lie you can think of. Being sweeter I cannot taste the bitterness, the bitterness of my tears. Tell me I will be okay, tell me that I am myself again and tell me I can still smile. A lie to get me through the harder nights, a lie to get me through the longer days and a lie that will outlast my pain. Give me a façade and like a mask I shall wear it, always, and I will treasure it because you gave it to me. You cannot be truthful; give me the sweetest lie you have and together we will live it. Give me a lie to keep me going, to keep me dreaming so I can draw on it and be strong and I shall cling to it even when it crumbles. Give me a hope, a faith; give me the sweetness of it. Give me the reason to hold on, something to last; so give me an eternity, give me anything but don't give me the truth… Even the sweetest deception is still only a lie._

When the world starts to fall apart you want something from it. You want it to turn around and make it right, after all you gave it so much and never received anything in return; you want its recognition. When the world falls apart you cling to it, a semblance of what it was but a world that provided something; you cling to it with all your might because if there is no world how is there anything? When the world falls apart you can suddenly see the difference between the truth and the lies and realize that the world was your lie and you need because the truth is too hard to bear.

Jason didn't know how to pick himself up again, didn't know how to understand and didn't know what to do. Everything he had ever known and everything he had ever hoped for had changed in an instant. How did you fix something that wasn't really broken? How did you turn back time and change what happened? How did you cope?

Someone was there with him, holding his hand like he had always done, but Tommy couldn't make this all go away, couldn't change time.

His voice was distant, far away. "Tommy?"

Those dark eyes searched his face, a sign of life. "Yeah Jase, I'm here."

"Tell me he was lying."

"I.."

"Tell me it'll all go back to normal."

There was a plea in his voice. "Jase-"

"I need it to be better, it has to be better it has to be!" His turn to plea, his turn to beg. "This can't be happening to me, what am I supposed to do? Tommy…"

"I know." How can you know? How can you do what is needed?

Jason gripped his brother's hand hard. He had always been there, had seen everything and known everything; his brother. He had to know what to do to make it better, was it a joke, a dream; would he wake soon? Who was he supposed to be now, the cripple? The hero who would be stared at with reverence by other heroes, but pitied, always pitied.

He gripped the material of Tommy's shirt, needed him to understand that this couldn't be how it was, it couldn't be this way.

"Please Tommy, please tell me it's not true." The calm crumbled, panic swept in; panic and the tears when before there had only been the cold and the numbness. "Please, anything but this. Lie to me, please God not the truth."

There were strong arms around him, they held him, let the hot tears wash over him and comforted every aching bone in his body.

"Lie to me Tommy. Make it better, fix me."

And finally the words, the last ones. What was left in this empty space, between two brothers, what was left? To deny the break and the hurt, to deny that the world had disappeared and a new one was in place; the old lie had been better, had kept the mask firmly in place. What was left in this white room that could outlast even their friendship? Hide his face and bury his head, pretend the world was still there and still wove its pattern. All that was left was the truth, because truth could outlast everything even if the truth wasn't what he wanted to hear. We all need truth, whether it exists or not, we need something to believe in, something to know even when the lie was so much sweeter. All that there was, the last words; the words that told the truth because in the end that was all that was left.

"I can't."

_Yesterday my world was perfect. You were there and I was there and the sun shone brightly. Yesterday I was whole and you and I laughed together; I was happy and you were happy, the world was okay again. Yesterday it didn't rain and we lay on the grass and watched the clouds. Yesterday I didn't have to cry and you didn't have to help me; my world was worth living in and you didn't have to create a new one. Yesterday I didn't have to hide and you didn't have to lose me; I didn't need your help and you didn't have to lie to me. Yesterday I wasn't broken and you didn't have to fix me. I realize today that this is all that is left of yesterday._

_**Seek not my Heart**_

_**Kit McCallum**_

Oh gentle winds 'neath moonlit skies,  
Do not you hear my heartfelt cries?

Below the branches, here about,  
Do not you sense my fear and doubt?  
Side glistening rivers, sparkling streams,  
Do not you hear my woeful screams?

Upon the meadows, touched with dew,  
Do not you see my hearts a'skew?  
Beneath the thousand twinkling stars,  
Do not you feel my jagged scars?

Seek not my mournful heart kind breeze,  
For you'll not find it 'mongst these trees.

It's scattered 'cross the moonlit skies,  
Accompanied by heartfelt sighs.  
It's drifting o're the gentle rain,  
A symbol of my silent pain.

It's buried 'neath the meadow fair,  
Conjoined with all the sorrow there.  
It's lost among the stars this night,  
Too far to ease my quiet fright.

No gentle winds, seek not my heart,  
For simply ... it has torn apart.


	11. Tilted Earth

**Chapter 11 – Tilted Earth**

_Thank you is often said out of politeness, a lifetime of conversation and understanding manners. Thank you sometimes has no meaning; is simply like an unfelt apology and if you don't say it someone else will. Thank you can be meaningful, can be the difference between good and bad; the difference between ill will and friendship. A thank you can brighten someone's day, can make the world seem different; seem better, and it can set it right again with meaning and purpose. A thank you isn't always obligatory, it can be the smallest message of hope, can be the offering of peace; a thank you that is spontaneous shows us that the world is still caring and people aren't as bad as we think._

_Sometimes a thank you is hard to say, whether it is grudging or simply doesn't put gratitude into words. Thank you is the closest we get to expressing that gratitude but two words aren't always enough; what is done to prompt that thank you can be the difference between life and death. A thank you is only two words but sometimes it can mean the world._

Jason watched Tommy carefully; he knew his brother hadn't been sleeping much lately although the dark circles beneath his eyes were shrinking. Tommy watched Jason just as carefully; Jason had hardly said a word since he'd asked Tommy to fix him, the others had noticed it as well but none of them could say anything to make it better.

"Are you okay Jase?" Jason glanced up at him and gave him a little smile. He'd been in hospital nearly two months now and had been moved to a private room; he spent the day either doing nothing or watching TV. The nurses and his friends had tried in vain to get him out of bed and into a wheel chair but Jason said he didn't see the point, and he had so far refused physiotherapy sessions

Tommy sighed. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Jason didn't look away from the screen, his worry replaced with annoyance. "You already know what happened; you heard it from the police and the girl's parents." Tommy sighed again, the girl's parents had asked if they could bring her in to see Jason but so far Jason didn't seem to be in the right frame of mind. Tommy had asked them to come in today though, hoping that Jason would be better once he'd finally accepted that no one could fix him; it seemed like it hadn't worked though.

"I've heard it," He said. "But I haven't heard it from you; you haven't talked about it at all. I want to hear it from you."

Jason made a sound of frustration and turned the TV off. "If they came in here again and asked me to get in the wheel chair I would, just to get away from you. Honestly you're not my bloody mother Tommy don't you have a life of your own? You live like two hours away, try going home. You're driving me fucking crazy." Tommy stared at him in surprise and then the hurt traveled across his face; Jason winced inwardly and although he still felt annoyed he wished he hadn't said it.

Tommy grabbed his jacket off the chair and walked towards the door. "Tommy, bro…" Jason called after the retreating figure wanting to make it right, but Tommy didn't listen. Instead he swept through the glass doors and almost walked into Kat; she had been about to open the door but the smile melted off of her face when Tommy brushed past her.

"Tommy?" She watched him walk down the corridor in confusion and turned to look at Jason. He didn't want company; he turned his face away aware of her surprise and confusion. Kat frowned torn between the two men but decided in favour of Tommy; running after him and calling his name.

Jason smacked the bed with his fist in frustration; he'd just pushed away his best friend and the man who had been there for him the whole time, Jason could sure show gratitude. He tried telling himself that it wasn't his fault but the problem was quite simply that it was. Everyone had been being nice to him, afraid to upset the 'poor cripple' no doubt, but now he was using it against them; he could be nasty and bad tempered and they wouldn't do anything for fear of upsetting him. No wonder Tommy was tired; he'd been bitter and unfriendly.

He didn't know what made him look over at the door again but when he did he caught sight of a little girl dressed in pink. Her face was very serious as she watched him and for a few moments there was no movement as one stared at the other. A man and woman, the parents as far as Jason could tell, came to stand behind her but the girl turned her head and something; the two looked unsure but the little girl was already opening the door.

With a swish of pale hair she turned and scowled at the anxious parents who quickly walked off after smiling at Jason. He might have laughed in different circumstances but the girl had already turned back and was staring at him again; it was the type of scrutiny that made people uncomfortable and fidget.

"Hello." A childish grin full of mischief, beamed at him.

"Um," Jason paused, at a loss for words. "Hi?"

"Where are your mom and dad?" The question took him aback for a moment.

"Um, they're getting some…coffee, they'll be back later." He wasn't prepared to hedge around the idea of death or discuss it with a girl that couldn't be more than six.

"You're lying. I already asked your friend, he said your mom and dad were dead." The matter of fact tone of voice caught him by surprise; for someone so young she seemed very intelligent and well…old.

He said the first words that came into his head. "If you already knew why did you ask?" God he was being childish but lately he couldn't make himself care.

She shrugged and somehow managed to pull herself on to the bed, she settled comfortably and sat watching him, her legs swinging over the edge of the bed. She was back to that uncomfortable scrutiny again.

Finally she spoke. "What did you say to your friend to make him cry?"

"He cried?" Jason asked hurriedly. She shrugged again and he had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling at her.

"Do you not like him anymore?" She asked in that simple childlike way that made people uncomfortable.

"It's hard to explain," Jason replied, rubbing is neck and his forehead creased in worry. "He was just…well I mean I was…it's just that I'm stuck here." He said finishing angrily. "He can still walk; he walked away from the argument!"

"That annoyed you?" She asked calmly.

Jason barely even registered who he was talking to now he was in full swing. "I used to be able to do that, I mean no…I'm not annoyed about that but I'm stuck in the bed and I can't do anything and it's so damn frustrating!"

"Have you tried getting out of bed?" She asked simply. Jason opened his mouth to reply and then seemed to remember who he was talking to.

"I can't use my legs anymore." He replied tightly, trying not to sound too sad.

"That's because of me." She replied sadly, her head drooping. "That's why I'm here, to say thank you. You should always say thank you, it's polite. I'm sorry you can't use your legs anymore."

Jason felt wretched at the sight of her sad form; he reached over and tilted her chin up with a hand. "It's not your fault," he murmured. "I wouldn't change what I did; I'd save that pretty face any day. Now lets see that smile again."

She gave him a tearful smile and shuffled over to him to give him a hug, he was so surprised he did nothing but as he finally raised his arms to return the hug she pulled away. She swiped her eyes with a sleeve and fixed him with an intent gaze.

"Now," She said in a business like manner. "I like your friend he's nice and I think you should like him too." Jason nodded mutely; amazed that such a little person could be so serious. "You should be nice to him and then you should get out of bed." She glared at him as though daring him to argue. "You're lucky you never have to walk again, my legs ache and mom calls me lazy, now you get to be pushed around and have wheels instead!"

Jason smiled as he caught sight of the child in her. "I'm not sure, I mean there seems little point." He said a little melancholy.

She frowned slightly. "What's the point of having a problem if you're not going to solve it?" She asked with a small smile. "You can't sit in bed and watch everything go past you, what would be the point of anything if you're too afraid to try it?" Jason stared at her in surprise; the all knowing creature was back. "Everyone falls over you just have to get up again, even if you need someone's help to do it."

Jason stared at her for a few moments, barely taking in the sad smile and blue eyes. He'd been so negative up until now, she put it in a different perspective; it had been so daunting, was it really so simple? It was stupid to waste everything, waste life because you were too afraid of getting hurt; life was about chance and it was out of your control but that didn't mean you should do nothing through fear, it meant you should do everything, live life in the moments between.

She glanced over at the door and gave an exasperated sigh; she turned back to Jason and rolled her eyes. "My mom and dad want to say hello too, they're so much trouble!" Jason grinned and smiled at the anxiously waiting parents behind the glass doors. The mother was a mousy creature who gave him a watery smile before taking his hands in her own. "I can't thank you enough, I can't…I can't express…bless you." Her voice was choked and her words stained Jason's cheeks pink. The man placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and fixed him with a penetrating gaze, indicating where his daughter got hers from.

"We can never thank you enough for what you did, and the price you had to pay for it was…I know our gratitude can't compare, can't make up for it, but I want you to know that you have it. We are eternally indebted and if you ever need anything-"

"Thank you," Jason interrupted in embarrassment. "Your thanks is enough, I would do it again if I had to. Your daughter has taught me something very important." He smiled down at the little girl who was all but sat in his lap.

This time when she hugged him he hugged her back and when it was finished he looked up and saw his friends gathered at the doors, a mix of emotions on their faces. The pink clad girl hopped off of the bed and took a parent in each hand, Jason watched them walk down the corridor and smiled when she turned and gave him a last little smile. His friends watched too and when he turned back his eyes sought out Tommy's form. He took a deep breath.

"It was raining." He began.

_A thank you is nameless but no less meaningful. Say thank you to the ones you love, the ones you hate and the ones you pity. Say thank you for the sake of it, for the meaning and never forget it. Its funny how two simple words, the small things in life, can make everything seem okay again. You have to live life in the moments between._

**A/N A thank you is nameless and so are little girls. But think Dakota Fanning in 'Taken' and 'Man on Fire,' all knowing, intelligent and practical yet so innocent.**


	12. Lessons

**Chapter 12 – Lessons**

**A/N This is more from Tommy's pov, as in we go back and take a look at Kat and Tommy after he and Jason snap at each other. (See previous chapter)**

Wherefore do I weep?

My life that rots slowly in my hands,

That seeks its end in lonely lands.

I'm falling and I can't stop

I'm falling, an endless drop.

My curtain closes, this is the last act

You see my heart and me, we made a pact.

To see all the world,

To see each leaf unfurled

To watch each season come and go

To watch time pass, whether fast or slow.

Wherefore do I weep?

That my body dies and falls,

That my end is here, that Death calls.

That I have lost what I held dear

But I kept this memory, I kept it near.

I remember the stars in the sky at night.

I remember that you held my hand so tight.

I saw the dawn, the sky to lighten,

I saw your smile, each day to brighten.

The world around me crumbles

And the sun rises again, it humbles.

But I am gone.

I miss the bright birdsong.

I miss the dew upon the grass

I miss the light on water like glass

Wherefore do I weep?

That my life rots slowly in your hands

That you must scatter me in lonely lands.

My world has fallen apart

Has shattered like my heart.

Wherefore do weep?

That I left you nothing of me to keep.

"Tommy!" She'd followed him all the way outside, she wouldn't seem to let up but Tommy just ignored her. He couldn't believe what Jason was doing; pushing every one away from him like he was afraid they'd catch something from him. He always did it, if something was wrong he pushed them away, unable to bear other people getting hurt, but Tommy never backed down and he wasn't about to start now.

He needed air though, needed to get away from Jason's bitterness; he didn't know how to deal with Jason being like this, he'd never seen it before and it was hard to cope with such a drastic change in his friend and brother. He collapsed on to the bench in the small garden in front of the hospital, he found himself wishing he smoked.

"Tommy?" Kat's voice gentled as she approached him. He always looked so tired, pale and dark eyed; his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was losing the battle with Jason but none of them could give up; he was their friend and they never gave up no matter what the odds.

Kat slid onto the bench next to him and took his hand in hers; he opened his eyes but continued to stare up at the sky. It was filled with soft white clouds that billowed over head, an occasional flash of blue reminded him that the sky wasn't really white; it was strange to see that colour in a world that had for so long been white. Colour somehow seemed brighter and unreal but Jason wouldn't come out and see it, wouldn't marvel at what he might have missed; might have left behind.

"I don't know what to do." Tommy said to the sky, but it was Kat who answered.

"No one does Tommy, it's all guess work."

He looked down at her reply. "I'm not used to it." He stated.

Kat gave him a sad and understanding smile. "Another thing we all share in common, but I guess for you it's worse; you're so used to having a solution aren't you? Always in command and always in control; looking after us."

"He still needs looking after." Tommy snapped in annoyance.

Kat gripped his hand. "You'll do it Tommy; I know that; you'll find a way because you always do." She sighed and lifted her eyes to the clouds. "Zordon taught us a lot of important things Tommy, but some of them are most important because we learn them for ourselves; Zordon understood the importance of that." She paused and made sure she had Tommy's full attention, bringing his gaze to her own. "Being a Power Ranger made me realize one of the most important lessons; the first lesson is that we can't always look after everyone, the second lesson is that we can try."

Tommy watched her face and for a few moments there was only silence in that garden.

"I hate it." Tommy struggled to keep the sob back in his throat. "I hate being useless!" His voice rose slightly and Kat took his other hand in her grip.

"You're not useless, it's just-"

Tommy cut her off, standing abruptly. "Don't say it!" he said angrily. "If I wasn't useless I'd be able to make him better, set him right again; I could heal him!" he felt sick and dizzy, he closed his eyes.

"Tommy are you okay?" Kat's tearful and worried voice cut through his turbulent thoughts.

"I'm fine!" He shouted. "I'm fucking great!" He couldn't stop the sob this time. "I'm so great I could run a fricking marathon, but he can't!" Tommy swung and pointed at the hospital. "And he never will, and that kills me Kat; it kills him! I can't do shit for him!" Kat blanched at his words and the pain in his voice, she could see his tears building. "He asked me to fix him and I couldn't." He dropped to his knees, his face in his hands. "I'd do anything for him, do anything he asked but I couldn't do that; I couldn't give him the one thing he wanted, the one thing he needed; his freedom."

Kat tried to stop crying, the sight of his haggard form cut her like a knife, but she couldn't. "He gave me an entire world!" Tommy reverted back to shouting. "He gave me this amazing life, just gave it to me without question even when I'd tried to kill him. He just gave it to me like it meant nothing because it was freely given but it meant everything to me and now I can't give him anything back!"

Kat had had enough; she all but threw herself at him, pulling him into her arms and feeling the sobs wrack his body. "He knows," She soothed. "He knows you'd do anything, everything but sometimes Tommy the world just isn't fair. You're his world Tommy, his friends are his world and deep down he knows it, he's just hurting right now and he reached out to you because of it, because he gave you the same world he had; he wanted you to be a part of it." She took a deep breath, drew on her inner strength. "So," She pulled away and gripped his arms and gave him a rough little shake that made him look up at her in surprise. "You're going to stop crying and go back in there and you're going to tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself and if you have to, beat him into that chair!"

Tommy stared up the gentle young woman in shock; he'd never heard her like that before, uncompromising and strong. Even with tears in her red eyes and down her cheeks she looked formidable. He didn't know where it came from but suddenly he was laughing and so was she as she helped him up. He swiped his sleeve across his eyes; he was going to go in there and do exactly as she said and he was going to remember the lessons. You may not be able to look after everyone but you could try.


	13. In Earnest I Begin

**Chapter 13 – In Earnest I Begin**

The Doctors had said that five months was the standard time for paraplegic patients to spend in the hospital, after that they had to go and live their lives. Tommy knew Jason was worried about what was going to happen; he hadn't said anything, no doubt worried about what the answer would be. Tommy could guess that his friend was worried about being alone or being dependent on some sort of carer who would visit everyday; afraid of the idea he said nothing.

Tommy had thought of telling Jason what he was planning but in the end he had decided it would be better to say nothing, leaving it as a surprise. He'd been reading up, buying or borrowing every book he could find and searching on the net; he'd found sites where you could talk with other people going through the same. Sometimes they were friends and family; they talked about their experiences or discussed their worries with people who knew what it was like. There were regular users and new ones everyday; there were doctors and patients alike, the cured and the suffering; the depressed and the happy, and at other times there were those that were just curious; not involved in any way.

It amazed Tommy every time with its variety and magnitude, every site linked with another; more diseases and more injuries and all of them came together and talked about it. It was incredible to see those people coming together as though they were drawn to a light, all united by something that should have been so destructive, and they were all so willing to talk and to share. It was remarkable to see people pick themselves up again and smile, tell everyone they were happy and they were living life the way they wanted to, they helped each other through the good and the bad times.

Tommy had gotten so much advice after that first tentative email, there had been a multitude of replies; some commended him for his actions and others told him how to help Jason, or even how to help himself. It was such places, books and people that had led him to turn Jason's house into a paradise; somewhere Jason could be and live his life the same way as everyone else. Kat, Kim and Zack only lived an hour outside of Angel Grove and came often to see Jason and to help Tommy.

Every one of them, every member of the old teams had put money in towards the project; they had even contacted T.J and the others and they had made a visit. Gifts and cards for Jason had come in from every part of the universe which had confused some of the nurses; one had asked Tommy where in America Aquitar was.

Rocky and Adam had yet to turn up despite saying they would be there in the second week; Adam's grandmother in Korea was dying and Jason himself had told him over the phone to go and see her instead since he was evidently still alive. Rocky was apparently working undercover and had so far only managed two phone calls; being a detective was obviously hard work. Jason had not begrudged them however and Tommy got the feeling he was happy having two less people to fuss over him.

All Tommy could do now was hope that Jason liked what he had done. All of the latest gadgets and commodities had been bought; from ramps at every doorway to low beds and shelves. Tommy had driven everyone crazy, moving around the house and measuring everything so that it was the right height again and again. He'd done everything at twice the usual speed so that it would be ready for Jason's homecoming and finally he had moved his own stuff in upstairs. The house was divided into two; Jason was to live downstairs and Tommy upstairs; he'd had a small kitchen fitted in the third box bedroom and turned the second into a living room. Downstairs the kitchen had been refitted with lower counters and a small extension had been built to make a bedroom and en suite with a sit in shower. The extension would have taken longer but Tommy had called in every favour he was owed and Tanya's friend had been a builder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tommy shifted nervously again as the bed was lowered and Jason pulled himself haphazardly into the chair. The first time had been awkward as Jason fumbled and struggled, Tommy had barely resisted the urge to run forward and lift him into it; it was still hard not to.

Jason put his head back with a sigh, it was exhausting moving his weight around when his arms weren't used to it. The doctors had told him he would get used to it quicker than most because of his athleticism; his arms were already strong and muscled but after four and half months of little use they tired easily. Most of the others had had to be at home or work but Billy had come down to see him home, he and Tommy were stood watching him apprehensively. Billy was smiling and cheerful and bantering with the doctors; hiding his nervousness with his usual good cheer but Tommy…Jason shook his head; to most Tommy was relaxed merely quiet but Jason had known him for years and his friend's body language was screaming worry at him.

"Could you please relax?" Jason said with an exasperated laugh.

Tommy looked up startled. "I am relaxed!" He said defensively.

Jason snorted. "Yeah bro and I'm Miss Piggy."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah well I thought you'd been getting a bit fat lately." Billy gave a little laugh and shook his head at them both.

Billy wheeled Jason out of the room that had been his home for the last few months and out into the corridor; there waiting for them were a horde Angels. Each one had a smile on their face and Tommy couldn't help but smile back at the image they presented; remembering the first time he had compared them to white Angels.

"Guess there really are Angels in Angel Grove." He murmured to himself.

"What?" Jason twisted to look up at him. "Did you say something?" Tommy shook his head but Billy put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

Dr. Renwick stepped forward with Dr. Morris and Dr. Matheson, they shook Jason's hand. "Well," she said. "Without seeming rude I would prefer it if I didn't see you for a while okay?" Jason grinned and nodded. "But that doesn't mean we don't expect a visit though. Good luck Jason, you'll do fine."

The nurses were next, flocking around him like mother hens; all trying to say good bye at once and telling him to stay out of trouble and wrap up warm and any other piece of advice that popped into their heads. Cameron stepped forwards at last and handed him a small parcel.

"A little something for you, you seem pretty active and we thought this way you wouldn't get bored." Jason blushed and muttered something that sounded like 'you shouldn't have.' He pulled off the paper and smiled at what he found; a book of exercises for paraplegics and a game for his game station.

"Thank you." He said with another blush. "You guys have been great, I mean…I-"

Cameron put a hand on his shoulder. "Any time, and don't forget to visit; it's just what the good doctor ordered!"

Jason took a few deep breaths as they stood in the car park and Billy shook his head.

"You've defied death and now you're trying to kill yourself by inhaling car fumes?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "It just feels good to be outside again, I'd forgotten."

Tommy smiled at him and then gestured to the car. "Want some help?"

Jason eyed the car critically, he hadn't tried getting in and out of a car before and all of a sudden it seemed to tall and daunting. "Yeah, I think so." He replied with a decisive nod.

Tommy and Billy stood there for a while trying to work out how to do it, sideways seemed like such an odd angle and would they both need to help or would it be easier with one?

"Um guys?" Jason interrupted them nervously. "Any time this year would be good."

They ignored him until at last Billy spoke. "One." He said to Tommy. "Maneuvering with one will be easier; another person would get in the way."

"Guys?" Jason interrupted again.

Tommy ignored him. "How do you want me to do it?" he asked Billy. "I guess I could do the scooping thing." Billy nodded in agreement and at last they turned back to an impatient Jason.

"Are you ready now?" Jason said irritably.

"Of course!" Said Tommy in an offended tone that suggested he had known all along and Jason was just insulting him. He looped one of Jason's arms around his neck and slipped one of his around Jason's back, the other slipped under his knees; he then lifted him out of the chair and staggered slightly.

"Bloody hell Jase!" he said in surprise. "What were they feeding you?" Jason growled at him and Billy burst into laughter. Tommy just about made it to the car and deposited Jason as carefully as he could into the seat; he then bent double with his hands on his knees breathing deeply.

"Christ, it's a good job I'm strong!" he said and Billy chuckled.

"Muscle is very heavy and Jason has plenty of it." Jason didn't know whether to be flattered or offended by that.

"Muscle?" Tommy said incredulously. "He's bloody bigger than me!" he pointed at Jason and tried to ignore Billy's laughter. "That's what it is, he's taller and heavier than me, he's like a blinking elephant compared to me!"

Jason scowled at Billy who was bent double with laughter. "Yeah, yeah Tom we all know you're turning into a weakling." That only made Billy laugh more and Tommy ended up grinning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So," Said Tommy as he drove through Angel Grove. "You haven't asked me where we're going."

Jason didn't take his gaze from the window; he'd been afraid to ask and had been afraid of the answer. He cleared his throat slightly. "You said home, so I take it that's where we're going, right?"

Tommy shrugged. "Well sort of."

"Sort of?" Jason tried to stop the panic rising in his chest.

"Your home was inadequate." Billy said from the back seat.

"Oh," Jason didn't know what to say. "That's…nice to know."

"Yeah," Tommy turned into the street. "We had to change a few things, I hope you don't mind."

"A ramp or two," Billy continued. "Nothing major."

Jason swallowed at the reminder of how his whole life had changed; even his house couldn't keep him normal. "Of course." He murmured.

Tommy lifted him out of the car again when they arrived and Billy wheeled him up the ramp and onto his porch, Jason glanced down at the dirt on the boards.

"It looks as though there was building site here!" he said with a laugh.

"Well," Billy said slowly. "It's funny you should say that actually…"

They pushed Jason into the kitchen and for a moment there was silence. "You guys did this for me?" Jason choked on the tears of gratitude.

"That's not all!" Billy said with a grin; he opened the door at the side of the kitchen to reveal his new bedroom. There was a long silence, Jason sat in shock; they had done all this for him, because it was what he needed, so he would be free and he would be normal. The gift of normality; that meant so much more to him.

"Guys…" His voice came out as a whisper, Tommy crouched by the wheel chair and looked into his brother's face.

"And if you don't mind bro we're going to be seeing a hell of a lot more of each other. I'm your new house guest!"

Jason stared at him, uncomprehending. "But you work…"

Tommy dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I'm a successful businessman," He joked. "I can afford to hire people to run the Dojo for me!" He gripped Jason's hand in his. "I can't fix you bro," He said solemnly. "But I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Come on," Billy broke the tearful silence. "Let's show you the rest."

_**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**_

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

**A/N Okay people that's the end of part one, I will update as soon as I have the next few chapters (I'm updating in chunks) Until then please review, I'd really love to know what you think as this is completely different to anything else I've ever done. xxx**


End file.
